Unison- Kings of Unity
Unison Guru Dahalasman's Shack Protection "There is nothing more I can teach you Yairen" the Guru explained "Ever since you started your fast a few months ago, your power has become far greater than i had anticipated. It seems to be time for you to go off on your own". The guru walks over to a large chest and reaches into it slowly. He pulls out a stone torch, about 2 feet long, and hands it to Yairen."You've been undergoing training from angels for a while now, so I think that you'll be able to master the Torch of Truth on your own". Yairen hesitates for a moment then takes the torch."Thank you Guru Dahalasman" Yairen exclaimed "I'll be sure to give you something of equal trade". "Nonsense!" the guru stated " The torch is priceless, but you can however go down to the market and get me a fresh cabbage". "I'll go right now" Yairen said as he flew through the window. He lands a quarter of a mile from the market and decides to walk. "Where does time go. I remember when i first met Guru Dahalasman and he through me over a lake for trespassing". As he's walking, he sees a deer with a gunshot wound in its back leg. "Poor guy" Yairen expresses as he walks over calmly to the deer and pats it on the side "Don't worry pal, this won't hurt at all". He extracts the bullet then places his hands over the wound and concentrates. A few seconds later a white light glows from that spot and the deer jumps up. Yairen floats backwards to avoid being hit and the deer prances around him playfully. Shortly after, two men run up carrying guns and other hunting equipment and yell "Step back you wierdo. That deer is ours". Yairen steps in front of the deer "This deer is my new friend, so..." "Either get out of the way or get shot too" threatens the hunter as he aims his gun. Yairen taps the deer on the back and she takes off running. The hunters shoot after her, but Yairen stops all of the bullets. "You let it get away" the other hunter yells" You're gonna pay for that". The hunters point their guns at Yairen, but before they could shoot, he launches rocks into their barrels causing them to blow up in their faces. Yairen then summons a powerful gust of wind that pushes them into a tree. Upon impact he commands the vines to wrap them up and suspend them in the air. Insight Yairen arrives at the market. The market is always crowded, but more so on this day than usual. Yairen cautiously makes his way to the cabbage salesman"One cabbage please" Yairen orders. "That'll be 20 coins" the salesman replies. Yairen pulls out 20 coins" Unusually crowded today" he says as he pays for the cabbage. "You didn't hear" the salesman jumped "There was an alien invasion just yesterday. They took over South America". "And these are the refugees"Yairen asks slightly agitated. "Their leader goes by the name Ruin, he single handed-ly destroyed their militaries and overthrew their government" the salesman continues. "Maybe i should pay him a visit" Yairen suggests. "He has an army of 59 million robots, cyborgs, androids, and drones" the salesman informs. "How do you know so much about him" Yairen asks. "It was on the news, just a minute ago"the salesman answers. Yairen walks away, cautiously weaving his way through the crowd. He left the market and headed back to Guru Dahalasman's shack. On his way back the deer from earlier showed up and walked with him. While they are walking, they see a bright flash followed by a loud bang. Yairen turns around to see a crater in the middle of the village with an ominous red glow. Yairen looks at the deer "Take this to the old man in the straw shack" he orders as he ties the cabbage around her neck with a vine. The deer prances away swiftly. Yairen raises the ground in a circle beneath him and races back to the village Destruction Yairen arrives at the crash site in an instant.He steps off of his rock circle and walks behind the crowd of villagers that encircle the crater. Yairen flies over the crowd and sees a large humanoid robot made of a bronze colored alloy, with wires coming from his back. He had gun barrels for fingers, a crane claw for a hand, and tank tracks for feet. He was saluting while holding on to a flag displaying a holographic projection of a magic wand crossed in front of a transmutation circle with a rifle. "This territory belongs to Lord Ruin" the robot barks "Leave now or become enslaved". "They're not going anywhere" Yairen snaps "You're gonna take your flag and return to wherever you came from". "Who are you to challenge Lord Ruin" the robot barks. "I am Yairen, Protector of the Living" Yairen replies "Who are you to oppose me?". "I am Oblivion, Lord Ruin's chief adviser and general of his robotic army" Oblivion answers "And i have direct orders to take over this land and I will not disobey Lord Ruin". "I'm gonna ask you to leave one more time before I get rid of you myself" Yairen warns. "Try me" Oblivion suggests. Yairen lowers himself right in front of Oblivion. "Are you sure you don't want to leave peacefully" Yairen checks. "I said TRY ME" Oblivion yells. "If you say so" Yairen says with a smirk. Yairen uppercuts Oblivion in the midsection sending him flying nearly out of sight. Oblivion can be seen struggling to get up weakly in the distance, only to be struck down by a thunder bolt. Yairen walks over to the flag and tries to remove it, but it is protected by a force field. "Time to see how powerful this torch is" he says as he swings his torch at the flag. The torch tears through the force field and breaks the flag in half. The holograph turns into a sphere at the end of the rod that begins flickering on and off before turning red and then turning off. The crowd cheers loudly, chanting his name at the top of their lungs. The rod flashes red one last time then explodes, engulfing the entire market in fire. When the smoke clears, all of the villagers are dead, but Yairen is unfazed. He closes his eyes and waves his arm over the dead villagers. Slowly the people get back up and their bodies heal perfectly, leaving them better than they were before. Yairen sighs in relief then flies back to Guru Dahalasman's shack. Vision Yairen arrives at the shack. The guru is sitting outside petting the deer. "What was all the commotion in the village" he questions. "It's a long story" Yairen answers. "We have time" the guru replies. Yairen tells him everything. "So your path has made itself clear" the guru responds. "I have to rid this world of Ruin's tyranny" he accepts. Yairen zones out as he sees a vision. The vision shows a golden wheel spinning on a wheel with several colorful orbs on the ends, rust and wobble before falling. Behind the broken wheel, stands 5 different colored silhouettes walking towards what looks like a robot from behind. The robot turns into a snake and the 5 colored silhouettes turn into 10 white ones. Yairen gathers his things into a military style backpack and leaves. Greetings Yairen summons a cloud from the sky and turns it into a chair. He sits down and flies just over the trees. He closes his eyes and meditates. Yairen travels across Ytho and into Asia with nothing but the sound of nature to keep him company. Slowly but surely, the peaceful sound of nature was drowned out by the sound of cheering coming from beneath him. Yairen descends and finds a crowd of people in two lines cheering for 4 men as they walk through. As he gets closer he notices that the men are handing out goods and jewelry. Yairen jumps down and lands about 20 feet from them. The first man is wearing an iron suit with a prayer cloth over his shoulders and a metal kippah on his head. The second man is wearing long white robes with golden trim, and wears golden rings around his wrists and neck. The 3rd man is wearing black armor with a cape of sand and a turban. The 4th man has wild, curly hair and wears nothing but brown pants. He also has 4 arms and has a green aura around him. "Who are you" Yairen asks loud enough for them to hear. They smile at him but don't respond. Yairen summons a giant crystal and hovers it over the crowd. Everyone stops and looks up in fear. he then blows up the crystals into tiny pieces and showers the crowd. The crowd erupts into joy as the crystals sprinkle over them. The four men continue, then stop in front of Yairen and introduce themselves. "I am Sie, The Warrior Priest" says the winged man. "I am Norvan, The Wheel of Protection" says the robed monk. "I am Jingle, Creation and Destruction" says the four armed man. "I am Mumnum, The Fiery Sandstorm" says the man with the sand cape. "I am Yairen, Protector of the Living" he replies and shakes their hands. "Where are you going" Yairen asks. "We are on our way to stop Ruin" Jingle answers. Yairen's eyes widen with shock" I was headed there as well" he informs them. "Well join us" Mumnum offers. Yairen nods and walks with them as they make their way through the crowd. Crimson The 5 warriors stroll through the forest sharing their stories on how they started their journeys to stop Ruin. Mumnum had a swarm of drones terrorizing a city near where he was camping. Jingle says that Ruin had built a facility that was absorbing all of the nearby water and power. Norvan said that his hometown was being tormented by 2 robots that resembled forklifts. Sie explained how Ruin built a statue of himself and sent troops to force the people to worship it. "Ruin's been busy" Norvan chuckles. The group continues through the forest laughing and telling stories. "As i was returning the resources to" Jingle starts, but is interrupted by a quick red flash followed by a sharp metallic clang. A thin red robot with chainsaws protruding from its forearms leaps out of the outer reaches of the forest and charges at Jingle. Jingle grabs it by the wrist and throws it into the air. The robot adjusts itself midair and slams down on Jingle's head, only for his force field to protect him completely. Jingle grabs it by the chainsaws and rips them out, then slams it into the ground repeatedly, sending screws and scraps flying everywhere. The robot crawls toward him. An ominous green glow covers it as Jingle raises him in the air telekinetic-ally, then disintegrates the robot. 5 more robots leap down from the trees. Sie flies down into one and pushes it into a tree, then throws his sword into its neck, pinning it. Yairen blasts it with spiritual energy and destroys it. One of the robots charge at Mumnum, who breathes a column of flames at it and melts it. Another flies toward Norvan who grabs it by the ankle and throws it into orbit. The last robot raises his chainsaw and looks around slowly before running away. "Guess he knew what was good for him" Norvan chuckles. Sabbath Jingle creates a house out of thin air and the 5 stay there for the night. The next day, the heroes wake up and continue their journey at exactly 5:30 am. Yairen flies on his cloud throne, Mumnum stands on his cape and flies, Norvan grows to 30 feet, and Jingle and Sie fly around them. They all share the stories on where they got their powers. "Looks like we're all overpowered" Norvan says. "Surprising how we managed to meet at the same time" Jingle ponders. "It was the will of God" Yairen and Sie say in unison. " Are you Jewish too" Sie asks. "Sorry, but no. I'm a Christian" Yairen answers. "What about you 3" Sie asks. "I'm a Muslim" Mumnum answers. "I'm Hindu" Jingle informs. "I'm a Buddhist monk" Norvan replies. "Even more amazing that we're so different". "I can see Ruin's temple from here" Jingle says as he looks into the distance. "Looks like we'll be on his doorstep by noon" Norvan assures. The 5 warriors continue and notice an increasing sound of marching. Blood & Oil A bit of time has passed and the sound of marching has gotten even louder with the addition of metalic clings. "There's no doubt that we are in Ruin's territory" Mumnum states. "We're ready for everything that Ruin has to throw at us" Sie declares. They come out of the forest and make their way through a grassy plain just outside of his city. The city is completely chrome with colorful lights shining from everywhere. There are 4 large screens in the sky and hovering cars in the streets. Drones fly around like birds and trees are replace with vents that come from an underground unit. The warriors head into the city. The second their feet touch the ground, all of the lights turn red and a loud siren goes off. All of the citizens are robots, androids, or cyborgs and they are all glowing red. "Get ready" Mumnum yells as he readies his ax. Sie unsheathes his sword. Norvan summons his staff. Jingle turns into a 4 armed bear. Yairen readies his torch. The army rushes them. Sie slices down 40 of them in the blink of an eye, then pulls out a small book,Torah, from his robe and yells "Exitium" summoning a bright red beam of energy from the sky that eradicates a good percentage of them. Jingle charges through the army sending robots flying by the second. He turns back into a human and grows 6 more arms made of chakra, then spins through the army obliterating them. Norvan dashes through the crowd smashing the bots to pieces with his staff and firing chi blasts. A robot, drone, android, and cyborg try to pounce on him, but he spins his staff above his head and shreds them into dust. He throws 8 of his rings around 8 robots and spins them into orbit. His rings reappear on his wrist. Norvan thrusts his arm outward and releases a shockwave that sends several bots flying, then grows into a giant and slams his hand down and goes back to normal. Without warning, a small purple dart is shot into Norvan's neck. Norvan snatches it out and continues fighting as if nothing is wrong, but begins to slow down, then passes out. "NORVAN" Mumnum yells dramatically as he hits the ground. Mumnum shouts "Daeif" and creates 9 clones of himself to battle. He teleports over to Norvan who has turned into a stone statue. Mumnum picks him up and straps him to his back with his cape. Mumnum swings his ax wildly, turning his foes into molten puddles. In unison, 2 large men land in the middle of the carnage. The first man is 10 ft tall with a glowing blue orb in his chest. The second is a 7 ft cyborg. "I am Terror" announces the android with the blue orb in his chest. " I am Dread" the cyborg announces" We are the generals of the Android and Cyborg armies" "Lord Ruin sent us here to exterminate our intruders" says Terror. "And that's what we are going to do" Dread continues. The robots, cyborgs, and androids that were fighting fall back behind the generals and deactivate. Terror points his hand at Mumnum and charges a powerful laser. Mumnum takes a deep breath. They release their attacks at the same time. The bright blue wave of plasma and the spiraling eruption meet and cover them both in a bright light. When the light clears, there is a crater where they are standing and they are covered in scorch marks. Terror raises his hand and charges another blast, but is interrupted by a bolt of lightning that melts his hand. "No more of those" Jingle says as his eyes glow green. The android analyzes his melted hand "This'll be fun" then charges at Mumnum and Jingle who meet him with a shock wave. Dread raises his sword, jagged and covered in plasma, and swings at Yairen. Yairen readies himself and blocks it with his torch. Sie dashes in and slices Dread across the chest repeatedly with his sword. He recovers and returns the damage with a powerful kick to the chest, followed by a downward slash with his sword. Yairen blocks the blade with his torch, and kicks him in the midsection, sending him flying and leaving his sword. Dread crashes into a building and Yairen commands the metal to curl around him then shocks him with a bolt of lightning. Sie soars through the air at unreasonable speeds and slices through Dread with a satisfying cling. Jingle, now having 100 arms, spins into Terror like a drill and Mumnun sets him ablaze with a mighty roar. Terror lands next to Dread and the metal curls around him too. The generals look at each other and salute as the light fades away from their bodies. Zhong qu (chinese for Finale) Yairen, Sie, Jingle, and Mumnum race to Ruin's fortress. Ruin's temple is a metallic Mayan style pyramid. The warriors charge up the steps. Mumnum tears down the doors with a swing from his ax and they rush inside. "The temple is completely dark and a deep voice echoes from the walls "I've been waiting on you for days" "Stop talking and show yourself" Jingle snaps. "I set you up to find each other in hopes that you would kill each other. You managed to team up and kill all 4 of my generals" Ruin continues. A purple flag sparks to life at the far end of the temple " I guess I'll have to kill you myself" Ruin roars as the room is lit with purple lights, revealing his appearance. Ruin is a 10 ft tall cyborg leaving only his grey chest and face organic. He wears a silver crown, a purple cape, purple veins running through his chest, bright blue eyes, and wheels on his heels. In his hand is a flag made of plasma. He walks toward the warriors menacingly as they charge toward him. Jingle has 100 hands, Mumnum has a flaming ax, Sie has 4 wings, and Yairen is in his King Statue form. Just when they get within range, Ruin swings his flag in a circle sending everyone flying backwards. Mumnum has a sizzling gash in his breastplate. Sie crashes into Ruin slicing and slashing furiously with his sword. Ruin uppercuts Sie sending him crashing into the ceiling. Jingle grabs Ruin and throws him into a wall. Yairen points his torch at Ruin and releases a golden flame. Ruin dodges it and punches Yairen in the face, then blasts Mumnum in the chest with a laser. Mumnum roars louder than ever before, blowing all of the walls off of the temple. Sie dives downward and slices directly on top on Ruin. Ruin sinks down 1/2 ft into the floor beneath him, and retaliates by swinging his flag upward. Sie dodges, but is grazed by the end of it. Jingle charges toward Ruin and turns into and elephant just before making contact and rushes him off the side of the temple. A large vine swirls around the temple and Ruin jumps off of it."I can use magic too" he bellows. Jingle turns into a bull and charges again, but Ruin spins and burrows underground. Jingle stops above the hole and looks inside. A powerful laser erupts from underneath, sending him flying upward. Ruin leaps out of the hole. Mumnum sends a powerful blast of fire at Ruin who counters with a flamethrower attached to his wrist. Yairen points his torch at Ruin and pushes their flames into Ruin. Ruin, blackened with fire with his machine gun firing at them, but is sent tumbling backwards by Jingle's gorilla fist. "We'll see who's laughing when I kill you all" Ruin roars. Just then Norvan leaps off of Mumnum's back. "Over my dead body" Norvan remarks. "That can be arranged"Ruin mocks. They charge at each other. Norvan grows 20 ft. tall and their fists collide, sending a shock wave through the city. They collide again, but this time there is a loud snap as Ruin breaks Norvan's knuckle on impact. Ruin swings his flag and slashes him across the chest. Yairen flies in and chain punches Ruin then flips him over his shoulder and into Jingle. Jingle and Ruin begin to exchange blows in rapid succession with Jingle's arms being destroyed with every punch. Ruin punches Jingle in the face and makes him slide to where Yairen is. "He's tougher than we thought" Jingle coughs. Yairen raises his right hand "Father, give us strength". Yairen, Mumnum, Norvan, Sie, and Jingle's eyes glow white. Mumnum brings his ax down on the ground softly and turns the whole temple to ash. Ruin looks around in disbelief. The five warriors float above him in a circle. Jingle has 1 thousand hands, Norvan grows larger than ever before. Mumnum throws off his turban and his hair and eyes become fire, Sie now has 4 wings, and Yairen is in his Heaven form. Ruin presses a button on his arm and the veins in his chest glow bright purple and his muscles bulk up. Ruin leaps up and swings his flag at Sie who destroys it with a quick slice from his sword and slices off his arm. Mumnum captures him in a Sand Trap. Jingle uses his Stardust technique. Yairen points at him and all of his lights go dim as Norvan slaps the ground destroying the entire city and Ruin. The heroes rejoice at their victory. Aftermath Norvan left a large hand print in the ground and the warriors create a city in their image named Pentopolis. They run a monarch where they are known as the Kings of Unity and the people of their religions live together in harmony. Category:Kings of Unity Category:Stories Category:Teams